Son of the Li Clan
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- Sakura Kinomoto, your average akisu, is sent on a mission with the other two members of her team to retrieve a certain item from the most secured location in the entire world and they'll do anything physically and magically possible to ge
1. Prologue

_**Son of the Li Clan:**_ Prologue

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Anime:**_ Cardcaptor Sakura

**_Summary:_** Sakura Kinomoto, your average akisu, is sent on a mission with the other two members of her team to retrieve a certain item from the most secured location in the entire world and they'll do anything physically and magically possible to get it. SxS ExT

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CCS or any of the characters

_**

* * *

**_

_-Below Ground-_

"Great, you just **had **to hit him, didn't you!"

"He was grabbing for my fucking ass, so kutabare!"

The echoes of footsteps could clearly be heard as two girls ran down a dimly lit, abandoned subway. Both girls seemed to be wearing identicle articles clothing. Skin tight, black leather bodysuits, black ankle boots and fingerless gloves. Men wearing what seemed to be black or gray pin-striped suits follwed closely on their heels, guns readied closesly at hand. One of the men steadied his gun as much as he could and aimed at one of the girls and shot.

A tremendous pain shot through the auburn haired girl's left arm making her trip slightly. She looked down at the wound and saw that a small amount of flesh showed through the opening of her suit as her warm blood started to swell up inside it. A shiver ran through her body. She didn't mind seeing blood, she just hated seeing her own.

"Shimatta," she muttered. "Hey, Tomoyo, can ya pass me a cloth or somthing?" she asked the next girl. Her friend dug through the satchel she wore and a few seconds later found what she was looking for.

"Here, Sakura, catch," she threw the cloth to Sakura and smiled then looked back. "I'm getting bored, lets ditch them already."

She wrapped the piece around her arm as she looked at Tomoyo. "Sure," she nodded her head towards the guys, "have your fun."

Tomoyo smiled widely as she grabbed one of her homemade grenades from her bag and turned around quickly enough just to hit one of their persuers in the head, jumping through one of the empty train carts as well as Sakura. A loud boom echoed through the emptyness as well as the screams of agony. The girls nodded to one another as they casually walked to the stairs of the nearest exit.

_-Above Ground-_

Tomoyo and Sakura walked over to a navy Ferrari convertable that was parked nearby and hopped into the backseat as it sped off.

"Hey, Eriol," They chimed in unison to the male who was currently driving.

"Hey," he replied curtly.

"Gods, Eriol, you'd think for being a boyfriend it would kill you to have a little more feeling when you say hi," Tomoyo said pretending to be hurt.

"Fine," He said. "Oh, Tomoyo, I'm so happy to see you've come back to me alive in one piece. You had me so worried, being gone for half an hour and all," said in a dry tone. "Happy?"

"Very," she replied.

He rolled his eye as he looked at her in the rear-view mirror until something caught his eye, "Hey, Sakura, whats that?"

She blinked, "Whats what?

"On your arm," he said witha sigh then began to eye at the red liquid seeping through.

"Oh, this little thing. It's nothing really," she said as she began to unwrap the cloth, wincing as she remove it from over the small wound and it started to bleed once more.

He remained silent for a few moments before he turned his attention back on the road. "Did you get it?" he asked, not wanting to stay on the sub ject any longer.

"No, it was too heavily guarded. Guard dogs, guards, heat seaking lasers that shoots anything that moves with in a half a mile radias, the place is loaded! It was just too much." Tomoyo said with a small frown as she leaned heavily back in the seat.

"But thats what I train you for! Just in case stuff like this happens!"

"Do you listen to me! I said 'it was too much'!" Tomoyo yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, what now, Erilo-kun? plan B?" she asked leaning forward on Eriol's seat.

"Of course we move on to plan B, I need it." he replied

Sakura giggled and gave a small yay, "Now don't get me wrong, we tried to get the box, but still, I like plan B much better."

He gave a small chuckle, "I know you do. You did the very first time I mentioned it." He looked at them again, "Does everybody know there parts?"

Both girls nodded then Tomoyo spoke up, "The youngest of the Li's is the one named 'Xiao Lang'. He'll be starting school at Lin Zhao High on Monday, three days from now. The Geography teacher, Old Mrs. Donahue, thinks she's been working hard enough and chooses to 'retire'. Thats where I, Ms. Daidouji, come in as a permanent replacement... well, until the mission is over anyway. Eriol?"

Eriol nodded, "The principal, Mr. Chu Sang, has 'mysteriously gotten sick, thats where I come in as Mr.Hiiragizawa, the vice principal that no one has ever heard about. Sakura?"

"Ha, you all get the easy parts. I have to go under as a student, Ying Fa Kinomoto, and I have to make him actually trust me. This mission might take a while, Eriol-kun." she said, tilting her head to the side with a small smile.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I get that box."

Both girls turned to each other, a smile clear on there faces as Eriol sped off.

_-Li Estate-_

"Sir! We have report that Jing and his men have been killed, seeming by two young females." A young man stated as he entered the large room and knelt before a figure in the shadows.

Theperson remained silent for a few moments before, "What happened, Jing's one of my best men."

"Well, sir, he is also know for being a pervert. He saw the two females and went up to one, started talking then tried to reach her... um... backside, sir. She slapped him, which made him very upset, and started to chase them, but then we lost all contact until we cam acroos an abandoned subway after hearing an explosion and we found them, erm... what was left of them, actually."

The shadowed figure chuckled, "Should have know." Peircing chocolate eyes gazed down at the man, "Find out who they were and what they wanted."

The man nodded and left. The figure sighed heavily as he leaned back into to his seat and spoke, his voice not sounding as threatening as always, "I really don't need this stress right now, not three days before school."

* * *

S.L.: YAY! I'm finally get more fics up. So like my other one, I would pretty pleaze like a minimum of five reviews and then we're all set.

* * *

Vocabulary: 

shimatta - damn

kutabare - fuck you!


	2. The First Day is Always Screwed

S.L.: Wow, I was surprised that the very first day I put the prologue up I had gotten 3 reviews, I thank you all so much. -squeals- I feel so loved! Thats probably the second best belated gift I got for my birthday. The reviews were in May 6, so yes, my b-day was May 5th, Cinco de Mayo ba-be! lol

**Also, I'm sorry its taken so long to get this up. I've had loads of crap to deal with and I had to deal with major, and I mean MAJOR writers block, which will be the case for most delayed chapters.  
Gomen nasai minna!**

* * *

**_Son of the Li Clan:_** chapter 1 - The First Day is Always Screwed

* * *

**-«-Lin ZhaoHigh-»-**

Eriol pulled into the school parking lot in a sleek black Benz, Sakura and Tomoyo with him. He was the first to step out of the automobile, dressed in a neat, navy colored suit and glossy dress shoes. He watched Tomoyo as she was the next to come out, wearing a loose silk oxford styled shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a mid-thigh navy skirt covering her black stockings with black high heels. Sakura was last to come, dressed in the regular school uniform which consisted of a near mid-thigh, crimpped black skirt and a small black tie over an oxford type shirt with knee-legnth white socks and dress shoes.

She groaned slightly as she looks down at her self, pulling the skirt slightly, "They actually make the girls wear this thing?"

Tomoyo gave a small giggle as she headed towards the lobby of the school.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she followed Tomoyo. Eriol quickly walked up next to her and began to speak, "Sakura, I hacked into the schools main computer system and looked at Xiao Lang's class schedule. I was able to make an exact copy for your's," he turned to her and smiled. "I figured it would speed the mission up a bit if you two were to see more of each other. Luckily, you both have Tomoyo's class first, so I told her to have him to be the one to show you around the school."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun," she said with a nod as she walked next to Tomoyo. They walked through the hallways until they reached the room. Tomoyo and Sakura turned to each other with a smile as Tomoyo opened the door.

**-«-Beginning of class-»-**  


Xiao Lang walked silently down the busy halls of his old school for 3 years. He stopped infront of his locker and began to unpack his bag until he heard an all too annoying giggle from behind him. He remained still for a while, book in hand then he continued what he was doing, "Meiling, go away. I don't feel like talking right."

'Especially since our wedding day is so close now. How long again? 18 months? It may be a yeara nd a half, but its still too close.'

He groaned inwardly as he then closed his locker and turned to face her, leaning heavily against it with his arms over his chest, waiting for her to answer.

"Hi, Xiao Lang," she said in a chipper voice which made him cringe slightly, but she didn't notice, or didn't care. "Auntie Yelan wants to take me shopping for a wedding dress after school, wanna come with?"

"I think I'll pass," he replied as he pushed himself up off the locker and walked to his first class.

Meiling pouted making a small whining noise. "Ohhh, but Xiao Lang, its gonna be fun," she said walking up behind him.

He gave her a look over his shoulder that made her stop dead in her tracks, "I said I'll pass."

Meiling stood there and watched for a while as he walked on. "Sometimes, Xiao Lang, I wonder why I even remain engaged to you!" she yelled then turned the other way to go to her first class.

'For the good of the clan, for the good of the clan, for the good of the clan...' he thought repeatedly as his hand reached for the door knob.

_"Sakura!"_ came a muffled scream from behind the door. Xiao Lang's brows raised as he heard a crash coming from the other side of the door. He burst into the room and instantly felt a deep blush fall upon him. There were two girls he didn't know laying on top of each other, a metal stool some while off. The seemingly younger girls's school skirt was drawn up, allowing him to see her pink laced thong. What makes it worse was that her legs were wide open and facing him, and the other female who was on top of her, her blouse was tipped to the side, exposing a small, pale, yet beautiful shoulder.

Tomoyo looked around, blinking a bit and wondering what happened until she heard a groaning sound from under her. She instantly scrambled to her feet and looked down.

"Kamisama, Tomoyo-chan, lay off the late... night... snacks," Sakura looked past Tomoyo to the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her life, and the blush made him even cuter! But why was he? She looked down at her self then noticed her clothes. Blushing madly, she got to her feet and lowered her skirtquickly, not looking at him.

Tomoyo tlted her head, wondering what was the matter with her friend until she turned to the door and noticed the boy. She quickly fixed her clothes with a small blush, "Um... can I help you, sir?"

Xiao Lang shook his head slightly and looked up at her, "Well, this is my first hour class, who are you?"

She blinked. "But it's early," she said not answering his question. "Shouldn't you be with you friends or something."

He muttered some words as hewalked to a seat near the center of the class room, not answering her.

Sakura watched him as he sat down and walked to a seat beside him. She leaned in dangerously close to him making him shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked looking down at her.

She gave a small giggle and leaned back to sit straight in her seat.

He looked at her as if she were crazy or something, but said nothing, 'Why is she here? She looks Japanese, and the other one as well, so I'm assuming that they're not from around here...' He watched the other female take a seat behind Mrs. Donahue's desk and move through her papers. He raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

Both females looked at him, then knowing that the question was addressed to Tomoyo, Sakura lookedto her. She just simple smiled and went back to what she was doing. Xiao Lang, knowing that she wasn't going to answer, leaned back in his seat and watched as a few more students started to come in. The first bell rung and students came flooding into the class, some people sitting beside old friends or their boyfriends or girlfriends.

Tomoyo looked around noting that a few seats were empty and narrowed her eyes some until someonecalled toher and she looked to the direction of the voice, "Um... miss, where's Mrs. Donahue?"

Tomoyo leaned back on the desk as she heard a few agreements and confused whispers, "She's not here anymore, I'll be taking her place." She smiled as she heard a few cheers from the guys.

"But you look awfully young," the girl said.

"Well, can you do math?"

"Of course I can!" she exclaimed, wondering where thiswas going.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Alright, then add three more years to that and tell me if I'm too young."

The girl looked up in thought then gasped, "But, you're only 21!"

The class rumbled with male roars and a fewwolf whistles as Tomoyo went to the board. She opened a marker (marker board, duh) and started to write in neat cursive 'Ms. Daidouji' as she said over her shoulder with a small giggle, "And I thought the school's minimum for teaching was 20, guess I was wrong... oh, and I wouldn't get too excited boys, I'm already taken." She smiled and turned around to the disappointed male faces, her smile widening at the ones who were getting scoldings from their girlfriends. "So, everybody, come up to my desk and place your schedules right here," she patted an empty space on her desk.

Every one got up from thier seat and walked towards her, some of the guys winking orsexily growling at her as they made their way back to their seat. Tomyo just ignored them and sat in the chair behind the desk, studying the schedules as the students talked amongst themselves, except for Sakura and Xiao Lang. After a few moments Tomoyo spoke, "Will Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto please come here," she asked, scanning the classroom. Sakura and Xiao Lang both stood up simutaniously and looked at each other.

'So this is the one Xiao Lang?' she thought to herself as they walked to the desk, 'Much cuter than I expected.'

They stood there, waiting for Tomoyo to speak, and she did, "Show her around the school will you please?"

His face changed from its usual uncaring state to one of surprise. "B-but why me?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, why him!" some guy yelled.

"Why not you?" Tomoyo asked with a raised brow. She picked up two small pieces of paper that were on her desk then showed them to him, "If I'm not correct you two have an exact copy of each other's schedule, and you are a new student here Ms. Kinomoto, correct?"

His eyes searched the paper for a few before he closed them and sighed, "Isn't there some one else who has the same one? I'm... kinda busy today."

"No," she said simply.

He sighed once again and turned to go back to his seat, 'I was supposed to have a brief meeting my free period, I can't have her hanging around me!' he thought. They both took their seats againand the class began.

**-«-Two periods later, free period-»-**  
  
Xiao Lang had been showing her around the school and who to and who not to talk to, seemingly too nice to be the next leader of the Li Clan. But now, he'd just disappeared!

"Ooh, Eriol's gonna have my head if I loose him," Sakura said to herself silently as she looked across the school yard full of lovers and friends. Sakura walked near the building, but still scanning the yard.

"Xiao Lang!" she called as she nearly rounded a corner, "Hey, Xiao L-"

"You have no new information on the thieves!"a voice partly yelled, partly whispered.

The voice sounded familiar to Sakura, but it was deeper, and _waaay _more sexy. Sakura leaned agaist the wall as she peered aroung the side of the building, her eyes widening after seeing who spoke. Messy yet cute tawny hair, cold amberish eyes.

Xiao Lang.

She quickly turned back against her corner as she listened to the conversation.

"Well, sir, not exactly. We have found out that whoever killed Jing was an expert in artillary fabrication and a female as well," the other male with dark hair and hazel eyes said, hoping it was of some importance.

"Excellent, truly wonderful, Ji Lao," Xiao Lang said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "We can have her building weapons for us while she's in jail-" he stopped suddenly, "On second thought, we'll have her do just that, remind me later. Now tell me, who was our second best from Jing?"

"Um... that would be Xiao Su, sir," he replied.

"Great, contact him and have an immediate search for the women," Xiao Lang ordered.

Ji Lao bowed then left. Xiao Lang watched him leave, leaning heaviy against the wall and Sakura took this opportunity to make herself known.

"Ying Fa!" he said in a startled tone. She gave a small wave, a wide smile clear on her face.

"You left me all by myself, all by my lonesome," she said cutely.

He forced a small laugh trying to seem friendly and she could tell, "Come on."

As they walked to near the back of the yard, Sakura accidently bumped into someone, stumbling back and nearly falling until Xiao Lang caught her. She looked up and gave an apologetic smile, "Um, sorry 'bout that." She looked at the girl waiting for an answer, surprised when she suddenly scowled.

"You better be, bitch," she spat, roughly knocking against Sakura's shoulder once she stood. "And it'd be best if you watch your back."

Sakura stared after her with a raised brow, "What the hell is the matter with her?"

"Hui Yin has this whole anti-new girl thing, she thinks you as a threat," he stated simply.

"Me? A threat to her? Why?" she asked.

"Well..." he dragged, "It's more of a beauty threat, thinks you'll steal her little boy fan club away."

Sakura blushed, "A beauty threat? She thinks I'm beautiful?"

"Ai, you ask a lot of questions," he sighed. "Appearantly she does, but I don't know why," he said in a non teasing tone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and was about to retort until Xiao Lang interupeted as they continued walking, "What were you two doing?"

"What?" she inquired as she followed him.

"You and Ms. Daidouji. When I came in and saw you two on the floor. What happened?" he tried to clarify.

"I was helping her," she replied vaguely.

"With...?" he drawled, waiting for a more precise response.

She shruged, "Somthing." She looked up at him, "_Now_ who's asking a lot of questions, hmm?"

Now he was about to reply until as if right on cue the bell to their next cass rung.

Sakura giggled as she started to walk to the yard entrance of the building. Xiao Lang opened is mouth as if to say something but decided against it and shook his head as he followed her.

**-«-End of school-»-**

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly for Sakura, except for during lunch period when Hui Yin 'accidentally' spilt her hot-as-hell lunch over her, and when she'accidently' slmmed her against a locker, and when she also 'accidentally' punched her in the face. Now how the hell can you_ accidentally _punch sombody in the face! Sakura sighed as she tried to fight back this throbbing headache from the _accidental _blow as she walked to where Tomoyo and Eriol waited for her by his Benz, until she heard somebody call her, or who she thought was calling her.

"Hey, new girl!" yep, definately calling her.

Sakura slowly turned around to see Hui Yin a few yards away from her, a smug look clear on her face.

"Time for your new girl welcoming to the school... from your's truly of course," She said, a smirk appearingon her face as she began to crack her knuckles.

Sakura glanced around to see a crowd gathering around them, but not too close. They knew this was coming. Sakura continued looking until her green gaze met a certain ocher. She threw him a 'You couldn't have told me this before!' look, but all he did was shrug and walk away. She turned back to Hui Yin who was now in a fighting position.

"Get ready, 'cause you're about to enter a world of hurt," shestated as she charged at her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl. 'I seriously don't need this,' Sakura thought as she side stepped and watched the other go. Sakura heard laughing 'oos' all around her and smirked. "Wassa madda? Can't hit the wi'il newbie?" she teased.

She heard the girl growl as she charged for her again. Sakura was never the one to play around for too long when it came to fighting, so as soon as thethe girl was close enough, Sakura side stepped once again and brought her leg up to come in contact with the other's stomache, then rounded her clenched fist to meet the girl's face, giving a final twirl as she spun around and kicked the girl square in the cheek which sent her spiralling off. While everyone was busy looking after Hui Yin, Sakura made a dash for the car, unknowingly a pair of dark eyes stared after her.

Sakura hurriedly opened the car door and jumped in and Eriol started the car.

"Got anything, girls?" Eriol asked.

They both shook their head but Sakura suddenly stopped and turned to Tomoyo, "Li found out about you, but I don't know how."

Eriol looked at them through his rear view, "You need to be more careful," he stated calmly and they drove in silence for a few moments before Tomoyo noticed Sakura's appearance and her brows furrowed.

"What the hell happened to you, Sakura?"

Sakura's face was somewhat off color and there was a stain on her shirt, a purple bloth could be seen under her almost transparent blouse, "School bully, what else?"

"I swear, those children are out of control, and so horny as well!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sighed then gave a small chuckle, "Yup, the first day is always screwed, always."

* * *

S.L.: Holy crap, I can't believe i finished my first chap, and it took me -counts- weeks! I'm so terible... -.- Again, 5 reviews, but i would love more!

* * *

**Marchinski47:** lol, thanks, I've never seen an episode of Alias yet, but I might.  
**MoonHikaru: **what do you mean? your engwish ish foin  
**Bobo Suger Bugeta:** merci, but really, I do suck at summaries. maybe i'll try sometime, though.  
**MewMewPower389:** well, you'll just have to wait and see  
**VM:** thank you very much  
**questions:** well, here's the update

* * *

**:Vocabulary+**

Ai- God (chinese term)


	3. A note of apology from the Author

-**_SL_**-: Ahhhh! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I'm just so busy settling into my new place and trying to get use to this new school! The work is a drag, theres just so much of it... any way, this is my apology that the next chapter of Son of the Li Clan won't be up anytime soon (Did I mentionI have a huge case of writers' block?) I'm really sorry... I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about you, believe me, it's impossible, that, like, all I can think about write now is trying to come up with ideas for the story but no of them seem good enough for. I'm really trying use, believe me, just wait a little longer...


	4. Baby Please

**-_SL_-** Oh my gods, I was just reading over my fic then I realized there were a lot of errors in spelling and grammer, note this, I am usually one to type grammer properly. I don't know what happened but for any of you who had difficulty reading it, I'm sorry. This and the rest of the other chapters later on will be looked over as thoroughly as possibly. If I ever get to finish this whole fic, then I'll go back and correct them. **Arigatou minna!**

**

* * *

**

_**Son of the Li Clan:**_ chapter 2 - Baby, Please...

* * *

**-«-Lin Zhao High-»-**

Only the second day of her coming here and she was already the most feared girl in school. Sakura sighed as she walked down the hall to Tomoyo's class room. Sure, it was a little early, Tomoyo wasn't there, there was a little crowding in the hall, but everything else was fine... except for everyone constantly staring at her as if she had suddenly grown and extra extremity without her knowing. As she walked, a certain girl caught her eye. She had waistlength raven black hair that were in two pigtails, little meatballs atop her head, and she gazed at Sakura with fiery crimson eyes.

Sakura quickened her pace and walked by the girl, but ended up bumping into someone else. "Oh, sorry," she immediately apologizedand looking up, emerald meeting amber in an instant. Xiao Lang looked as if he were about to say something, but the brunette girl rushed over to him and immediately attached herself to one of his arms.

"Oh, Xiao Lang! Did that bitch hurt you?" she asked sweetly.

'_**Bitch!**_' Sakura thought outraged. She gave the girl the best venomous glare she could muster, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Didn't notice, or didn't care...

He sighed as her looked down at her with annoyance only Sakura could see, "Ying Fa didn't do anything, it was an accident, Meiling... and can you _please_ let go of me now?"

Meiling gave a sympathetic look to him then threw a nasty look to Sakura before she hesitantly walked over to her little group. Xiao Lang watched her for a few moments before turning his attention to Sakura and stared at her, Sakura mimicing his actions for a while before she pulled her now fisted hand back then threw it forward, punching him in the arm. He was a little taken back by her action, and even more surprised that it hurt too! He started to rub the spot on his arm, visibly mouthing an exaggerated 'ow!'

Sakura huffed as she walked past him, roughly knocking against his shoulder. After a while and she rounded a corner and sighed, dropping her pissed look. 'Damn it, whats wrong with me? It's only the second day of the mission and I'm already starting to feel something for the jerkass... and why do I have this nagging feeling that I know him from somewhere?' she thought, staring at her feet. She started to walk again until she bumped into something else, nearly ending up flat on her butt until a hand grabbed onto the bend of her arm.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?" asked a male voice.

Sakura looked up and instantly caught the most gorgeous cerulean eyes she's ever seen. She looked up at the male who was apologetically smiling down at her, noting the dirty blonde hair that fell freely over his face and just a little past his shoulders, framingtheangel-like features of his face. He was perfect!... Well, look wise anyways.

"U-um, yeah... yeah, I'm good," Sakura stuttered nervously like a little school girl facing her crush.

What happened next nearly made Sakura swoon. Slowly, he bowed his upper body then strightened a little as he reached for one of her hands, gently bringing it to his lips and layed a small kiss atop it. Now, this wasn't all that special to Sakura, but it was just the way he did it! There was just something smooth about it, like he'd done this a million time. Well, he probably had...

"I'm Xiao Su," he said with a boyish grin that made him look unbelievable cute.

"I'm Sa- Ying Fa," Sakura said quickly catching herself.

"Saying Fa? Well that's a peculiar name," he stated.

She giggled giddily which was highly unlike herself and raised her free hand to cover her wide grin, "I'm sorry, Ying Fa, Ying Fa Kinomoto."

"Ah, I see, all right. It's very much a pleasure to meet Miss Kinomoto, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," he charmed her with another one of his enchanting grins and headed off in the direction she just came from.

Sakura watched until he rounded the corner before she let her grin slide with a slow sigh, an aggitated appearence now taking form. She slightly stuck out her tongue and knocked her head lightly with a fist.

"Baka no Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you? They're just high schoolers... who just happen to be your age-Ah fuck it!"

'No matter what I'm still only eighteen so of course I'll always have the brain of a teen right now. Shimatta...' She groaned inwardly as she lened against a locker heavily and hung her head.

**-«-Lunch Period-»-  
**  
Sakura looked around the room which was their lunch area. It was a large room with a tiled floor of black and white and bland tan walls. Ugly? Yeah, she knows... There were a few arches to her right that led to yet another one of the school's yards making this the fifth one she found in the two days. She sighed as she saw that most of the round teal tables were full and started to wander about with her tray until she say a free table with only one individual.

Sakura smiled politely at the person who appeared to be a male and rested her tray on the opposing end of the table but didn't sit down herself. She wasn't really expecting a reply as she noted that the person was practically drowing in the magazine they were reading, "Um, yeah, hi. You don't mind if I sit here do you? Everywhere else is kinda full."

Like she predicted, no response. She didn't think she was bothering or would be botheringthe person so she just took it upon her self to sit down and looked at her tray. Pizza, mashed potatoes, stringed beans, and an icecream bar.

Sakura leaned over the pizza and inhaled its aroma intensely, breaking out in a wide grin afterwards, "You know, Its funny. I was never really all that fond of cafeteria found, but this doesn't smell all that bad." She tried to bring up a conversation.

The guy didn't bother to stop reading his magazine, but only grunted in response.

Sakura sighed and took hold of the plastic knife and fork on the tray before she began to cut the pizza before placing it into her mouth, this action catching his attention. His amber eyes widened but quickly lowered as he placed both his arms folded on the table and leaned in towards her.

"You know, it's kinda funny. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I've been watching you. Can you beieve how much you remind me of someone I use to know?" he asked as he continued to watch her mezmorized.

Sakura looked across at him with slight intrest as she continued to eat, "Oh, really? You know, it's funny, too, you reminded me of a kid _I_ once knew? How's about we tell each other whose the person we're reminded of. No harm in that, right?"

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement.

"No harm,"

Sakura started to count with her fingers silently until it reached three...

"Sakura Kinomoto/Syoran Li," they said simutaniously. They stared at each other in shock.

This... was not... happening...

Sakura looked at him as she felt her eyes begin to water, "Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked on at her in equal astonishment, "Sakura..."

Sakura lowered her head as she slowly stoodto her feetfrom her seat at the table, "Y... your... you... you..."

"I what?" he asked quietly.

"You... _bastard_..." came her frigid tone. She swiftly raised her gaze to reveal a stream of tears falling from hostile emerald eyes.

Syaoran looked at her as if she'd gone mad or something, "W-what?"

"You idiotic, good-for-nothing, mother fucking bastard!" she screamed, slamming a fist to the table with much force nearly making it fall over, this action causing many eyes to turn in their direction.

"What!" He stood quickly from his seat making it fall over with a loud matallic rattling. "You have no right to me a bastard, Sakura! Especially after that stunt you pulled six years ago!"

"Kutabacchimae!" Sakura growled as shedropped her hands down roughly on the table and launched herself over the table at him. He quickly dodged her assult but was surprised when she caught herself on both hands and brought her legs around in an undersweep. He tried to jump above her legs but his foot got caught into hers and he tripped, barely mising the end of the table.

'Since when did she get this good?' he thought as he rolled from under the side of the table just missing the foot she floored with potent force. None really noticed the crowd that was forming around them until her attacks came to a pause and they both looked around, Sakura thanking Kami that they were in the yard area and not in the room.

"Damn it, Syaoran, I knew you were mean at times, but this? Acting like you did nothing wrong?" Sakura said panting lightly.

"I have no clue of what you're talking about. If anyone should be blamed for doing anything wrong, it should be you of all people!" he growled, but it didn't come out as threatening as he planned due to his panting as well.

"Don't you dare say anything like that you creep!" she came at him with a series of punches he all blocked. She swung her fist to the side which he blocked with an arm then she rounded her other arm in the same manner, but he just blocked it with his other free arm so nowboth his arms and both her hers were at the side of his face. He smirked at her noting that she was using the same fighting method she hadaquired when they were young and training together. He switch his arms around so that her her arms were entwined with his and he held her arms in his hand while she did the same.

"You know, Sakura, you've got a lot of nerve, really you do. Ying Fa? Ha! Going under a false name..." he growled.

She mimiced his growl as they just stayed there gripping the others arms as tightly as they could, "Think again you ass, I told you when we were eleven that I was half Chinese. Ying Fa is my real name!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Now, what in the world is going on?" Came a random teacher from the audience.

Sakura and Syaoran payed no attention to them as they stared only at each other, panting heavily from their bout.

"It's nothing, he just has something that belongs to me is all," Sakura said as she lowered her gaze turning it to the side. She grimaced as swiftly yanked herself free from him and she turned to leave.

"_Now _what are you going on about! What can I possibly have to give back to you?" he asked about her statement.

"My heart..." she said quietly so that no one could hear, but the words faintly caught Syaoran's ears and made his heart jump.

'Her... heart...?' he thought dumbly as he stared at her form retreating through the crowd.

"Xiao Lang!" Syaoran slowly turned around before he felt a smaller form latch itself to him.

He dazedly looked down at the raven haired nuisance that was his cousin. He cringed inwardly, 'And fiancée.' He said nothing as he gently pushed her off him, which surprisedd her some cause he was never really all that gentle with her, and he pushed his way through the crowd going the opposite direction Sakura had left saying quiet 'excuse me's as he did.

**_

* * *

_-_SL_-** Yay, I finally got the second chapter up! I know, it took so long, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! I apologize way too much... Anyways, thank MewMew for the idea of the the sum. 


	5. Another note of apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


End file.
